


Impermeable

by humaankameleonn (nainai96)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: beacon_hills, Drabble, Just like all of the magic stuff, Magic, Other, Phase 3, Potions, Spark!Stiles, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nainai96/pseuds/humaankameleonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs a weapon that he can trust and call upon when he needs it.  Something that will help him fight alongside his pack.  So he creates one in the image of the strongest man he knows.  His father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impermeable

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my Weapon square checked off on my Beacon Hills Phase 3 Creative Bingo Card. Please enjoy. :D

It’s inspired by his father. Heavy and duty bound, relentless and strong, loving and right; made of the sturdiest stuff that they could find. Supple to the hand of the holder. Beautiful even. 

Stiles spends months on her, slaving over splintering wood and sharp-edged iron, carving runes onto every available inch of the iron rod centre. Researching every spare second to find out the most potent kind of salt to pour into the shaft, the most magically intuitive, and then spelling the salt to understand him and all of the secrets he may hold. He spends his weekends bargaining with shamans halfway across the globe for gemstones and jewels that’ll help him channel his power and then adding them to the salt-stuffed dowel.

Deaton and Morrell help. They brew the potions that coat the inside and the outside of the deadly metal and whisper mysteries that fix the bat to the Packs power. They bond energy, pure and simple, to the intertwined Rowan and Wolfsbane exterior, ensuring the safety of the silver charms that Stiles slaved over, smelting into handmade hieroglyphs and using his magic to embed them into their places of power.

The handle fits his hand perfectly, the silver and iron swirls indented seamlessly where his palm sinks in and his fingers bend slightly. The metal was still hot enough to blister when he grabbed it with salt soaked skin, though the pain was only a momentary sensation as he held his heartbeat close to his ears and murmured ancient words.

The bat is sleek and beautiful and loyal. It never wavers in the face of evil. It’s powerful and near-flawless and everything that the legends in the future will say of him, Stiles Stilinski, Destroyer of Malicious Intent and Persona.

It is perfection in the eyes of those around it. 

It is impenetrable magic.

Impermeable love.


End file.
